1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transceiver and a wireless power system, and more particularly, to a wireless power transceiver that may be disposed between a source resonator and a target resonator and that may improve wireless power transmission efficiency of a wireless power system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Information Technology (IT), a variety of portable electronic devices and the amount of portable electronic devices have increased. One important aspect under consideration with portable electronic devices is the battery performance of the respective devices.
In addition to portable electronic devices, home electronic appliances have that can transmit data wirelessly and that can be supplied with power over a power line have been developed.
Currently, researches are being conducted on wireless power transmission technologies that may wirelessly supply power to appliances and portable electronic devices. Based on characteristics of a wireless environment, as the distance between a source resonator and a target resonator increases, the power transmission efficiency between a source resonator and a target resonator may degrade.